When a car is carrying a heavy load or climbing a steep sloping surface, it will require a greater horse power for driving the engine. However, when the car is air conditioned, the car engine will also be subject to a load for driving a compressor of the air conditioner built in the car, causing a slow-down of the car running even deeply treadling the accelerator pedal, especially for a small car with lower horse power.
The recently developed high-class car may even be provided with computer-controlled switch which will be actuated to stop the compressor running of a car air conditioner when subject to a heavy engine load. However, such a computer-controlled switch is quite expensive and not feasible popularly.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional car and invented the present vacuum-controlled switch means.